Butterfly
by aRaRaNcHa
Summary: Satu persatu dari mereka datang, dan satu persatu dari mereka pergi. Tak ada yang lebih berharga daripada yang mereka beri padaku. Penghormatan dan kepercayaan untuk selalu bersama. Bleach VivaFest : Turn Back The Pendulum. Mind to RnR?


Memeriahkan tema terakhir dari **Bleach Vivariation Festival December : Turn Back The Pendulum**.

Kali ini—seperti biasanya—menggunakan karakter yang jarang. **Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryuusai**. Alasannya? Oh, tetua yang memiliki paling banyak masa lalu—karena umurnya pun sudah ribuan. Dan, ahh, cerita ini tidak memiliki plot yang jelas, itu warningnya. :D

Still want to read? Please enjoy this fic, minna!

* * *

**-Butterfly-  
****[Fly as high as you can]  
****Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo  
****Rated : T  
****Genre : Friendship/Hurt/Comfort  
****Pairing(s) : -  
****WARNING : typo(s), OOC, all of this story is Yamamoto's POV  
****Summary : Satu persatu dari mereka datang, dan satu persatu dari mereka pergi. Tak ada yang lebih berharga daripada yang mereka beri padaku. Penghormatan dan kepercayaan untuk selalu bersama.**

* * *

Kupu-kupu itu punya tahapan hidup. Mulai menetas dari telur, lalu menjadi seekor ulat, matang terbentuk dalam kepompong, dan akhirnya menjadi kupu-kupu cantik yang terbang bebas.

Kupu-kupu itu seperti mereka. Murid-muridku. Bawahanku di Gotei tiga belas. Lama di dalam telur dari berbagai penjuru Soul Society, belajar dengan cara masing-masing, semakin matang di dalam kepompong sekolah shinigami, dan akhirnya menemukan sayap mereka sendiri. Jalan hidup mereka. Entah itu baik atau buruk.

Mungkin ini naif. Setiap guru pasti menginginkan muridnya menjadi berhasil, hebat, dan tentunya dengan menjadi orang yang baik. Setiap pemimpin pun pasti menginginkan memiliki bawahan yang jujur, setia, dan tidak bermuka dua. Begitu impian naif setiap guru dan setiap pemimpin, begitu juga impianku. Dan aku sama sekali tidak bisa menebak akan jadi kupu-kupu seperti apakah semua muridku? Entah, mungkin kupu-kupu bersayap indah? Atau kupu-kupu bersayap patah?

Kupu-kupu bersayap indah, yang terbang di jalan keadilan dan berjuang untuknya. Perlukah ku sebut mereka satu persatu? Rasanya berbagai generasi yang menempati kursi panas taichou dan fukutaichou di Gotei tiga belas adalah kupu-kupu indah itu. Meski tidak semua di generasinya—Aizen—yang mengotori jalan keadilanku. Kupu-kupu bersayap patah.

Ahh, mari kita lupakan sejenak tentang masalah pembelotan Aizen dan kedua taichou lain. Kupu-kupu bersayap patah itu, memang dari awal memiliki warna berbeda. Tapi, tahukah kau bahwa kadang sekilas warna sayap kupu-kupu itu ada yang sama? Mungkin induk dengan anaknya, atau bahkan tak ada hubungan darah sama sekali. Seperti para shinigami di Gotei tiga belas. Tak ada perbedaan yang kontras kalau kau perhatikan semua kupu-kupu yang ku miliki. Tidak saat ini, tidak juga seratus tahun yang lalu.

**_~And the pendulum turn back~_**

Tik. Tok. Tik. Tok.

Jam di dinding memperdengarkan detakannya yang teratur, aku melirik kedua jarumnya yang berbeda tinggi. Pukul dua kurang sepuluh menit. Rapat para taichou sebentar lagi akan dimulai. Aku pun duduk di kursi yang biasa aku tempati jika ada pertemuan. Mungkin karena melihat usiaku yang tua, taichou lain tidak keberatan kalau akulah satu-satunya yang duduk saat pertemuan.

Cklek.

Taichou pertama datang. Ginrei Kuchiki. Selalu memegang prinsip aristokratnya. Waktu adalah uang. Ia tidak akan pernah terlambat sedetik pun di pertemuan—malah akan datang lebih awal. Taichou divisi enam itu pun langsung berdiri di tempatnya.

Cklek.

Yorouichi Shihouin. Tentu saja dia yang kedua. Generasi ke dua puluh dua keluarga Shihouin yang kuat dan berbakat. Dia adalah taichou divisi dua sekaligus pemimpin pasukan penghukum. Berbakat sekali, bukan?

"Yo, soutaichou! Sepertinya aku terlalu cepat datang ke sini," sapanya khas, lalu berdiri di tempatnya.

Aku hanya menganggukan kepala dan menunggu yang lainnya datang. Tidak usah menebak siapa yang akan datang selanjutnya. Pasti segerombolan kelompok itu. Shinji Hirako, Rujouru Otoribashi—Rose, Shunsui Kyouraku, Juushiro Ukitake, dan Retsu Unohana. Kenapa aku bisa menebaknya? Mungkin karena mereka nyaris selalu datang bersama-sama—seperti akan berunjuk rasa—saat pertemuan para taichou. Baik disengaja maupun tidak.

Hanya sepuluh menit aku menunggu hingga semua berkumpul lengkap dan yang paling terakhir datang adalah dia, si taichou baru yang berotak brilian—Kisuke Urahara. Ah, baiklah, tidak disiplin rupanya? Padahal rapat ini bertujuan untuk menyambutnya. Taichou baru divisi dua belas.

"Ah, maaf, saya terlambat," ucapnya.

"Cepatlah, Kisuke. Jangan grogi begitu," tanggap Yorouichi.

"Rapat ini kita mulai," ujarku akhirnya.

Dan rapat pun berjalan seperti biasanya. Tenang dan hanya diselingi suara-suara penjelasanku atau pun pertanyaan dari taichou lain.

* * *

Apa menurutmu hidupku membosankan? Memang benar, hidupku membosankan seperti siklus hidup kupu-kupu, kok. Yang membuatnya menjadi menyenangkan adalah saat diluar rapat para kapten, juga diluar semua rutinitas membosankanku. Menurutmu menyenangkan tidak memperhatikan bawahanku satu persatu? Bagiku, iya, menyenangkan. Memperhatikan tingkah dan watak mereka yang berbeda-beda dari atap divisi satu itu menyenangkan. Lagipula, tidak ada yang tahu tentang kebiasaanku ini selain fukutaichouku—Choujiro Sasakibe.

Aku bukan penguntit, hanya suka memperhatikan. Seperti kebiasaan taichou divisi dua—Yorouichi, yang sangat suka memanjakan salah satu bawahannya, memperlakukannya bagai adik kecil. Lalu kebiasaan taichou divisi lima—Shinji yang tak pernah melewatkan harinya tanpa bertengkar dengan fukutaichou divisi dua belas—Hiyori. Apa nanti akan ada cerita cinta dari mereka, ya? Sepertinya cocok. Oh, bukan waktunya bergosip.

Hal yang sangat jarang dilakukan olehku mungkin berjalan-jalan. Tapi sebenarnya aku suka jalan-jalan, walau memang jarang. Dan sore hari adalah waktu yang—semestinya—tepat untuk aku melakukannya. Aku pun menelusuri jalan-jalan di area Gotei tiga belas ditemani oleh fukutaichouku.

Secara tidak sengaja aku melalui taman divisi delapan yang kebanyakan tanamannya adalah mawar merah—bunga yang biasa dipakai Shunsui untuk merayu bawahan wanitanya. Pemandangan yang sangat hangat dan begitu kental suasana kekeluargaan. Fukutaichou divisi delapan—Lisa Yadomaru—yang terkenal akan ke'dingin'annya, menampakkan wajah hangatnya, tengah membacakan buku tebal untuk seorang anak perempuan yang juga berkaca mata. Ahh, shinigami berbakat lainnya, masih kecil sudah memakai shihakuso. Kekeluargaan itu indah dan aku sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa seseorang ternyata bisa memiliki sisi lain.

"Taichou, lanjutkan lagi?" tanya Choujiro—mengejutkanku.

"Ya."

Aku mengayunkan langkahku dan selanjutnya mungkin pemandangan 'indah' yang ku dapatkan. Rumah sakit divisi empat dan disana ada Retsu beserta Juushiro. Tidak ada yang spesial saat aku melihat mereka berdua, terlihat sedang berbincang biasa. Tapi mereka tampak serasi sekali. Oh, aku mulai bergosip lagi dengan pikiranku.

"Oh, konichiwa, soutaichou," sapa Retsu lembut.

"Konichiwa."

"Sedang jalan-jalan sore, Genryuusai-sensei?" tanya Ukitake.

"Begitulah."

"Mm, maaf, soutaichou, Ukitake-taichou, saya ada urusan di dalam," pamit Retsu kemudian.

"Oh ya, Ret—, maksudku, Unohana-taichou."

Mata sipitku sedikit ku buka saat mendengar Juushiro nyaris saja memanggil gadis berkepang itu dengan nama kecilnya. Oh, rupanya pikiranku tadi tidak seratus persen gosip. Walau sudah tua, aku kan pernah muda dan juga merasakan kasmaran. Mulai melantur, ya?

"Kalau begitu, aku akan melanjutkan jalan-jalan soreku, Juushiro."

"Oh ya, silahkan, Genryuusai-sensei."

Aku kembali melanjutkan langkahku dan melewati divisi enam, ehm, tepat sekali saat Ginrei tengah membawa cucunya yang temperamental itu—Byakuya. Entah bagaimana anak itu dididik, semakin beranjak dewasa, ia semakin kalem, kecuali kalau berhadapan dengan Yorouichi.

"Konichiwa, Ginrei," sapaku.

"Konichiwa, soutaichou."

"Konichiwa, soutaichou-jii," sapa Byakuya.

"Membawa Byakuya? Tumben sekali," ujarku.

"Byakuya tadi memaksa ikut, saat kukatakan akan ke Inuzuri."

"Jii-sama!" sentak Byakuya pelan, namun wajah anak itu memerah.

"Oh, begitu."

"Ya, kami permisi, soutaichou."

Ginrei kembali melangkah menuju ke kantor divisinya, sementara aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke divisiku sendiri. Tampak Choujiro melirikku sesaat, tapi selanjutnya langsung paham ke mana arah kami berjalan.

Kembali.

* * *

_**~And time back~**_

Tik. Tik. Tik. Tik.

Jam di dinding rusak lagi. Mungkin karena sudah tua, ia tidak lagi berfungsi seperti seratus tahun yang lalu. Namun aku tahu, rapat para taichou sebentar lagi akan dimulai. Aku pun duduk di kursi yang biasa aku tempati jika ada pertemuan. Dan hingga usiaku semakin tua, taichou lain tetap tidak keberatan kalau akulah satu-satunya yang duduk saat pertemuan.

Cklek.

Taichou pertama datang. Byakuya Kuchiki. Percaya bahwa buah tidak jatuh dari pohonnya? Ia pun selalu memegang prinsip aristokratnya. Waktu adalah uang. Ia tidak akan pernah terlambat sedetik pun di pertemuan—malah akan datang lebih awal. Taichou divisi enam itu pun langsung berdiri di tempatnya.

Cklek.

Soi Fon. Dia bukanlah seorang bangswan, dia hanya taichou divisi dua sekaligus pemimpin pasukan penghukum. Tapi, kau ingat tentang bawahan Yorouichi yang ia sayangi bagai adik kecilnya sendiri. Soi Fon lah orangnya.

Tak ada sapaan yang meluncur dari bibirnya, ia jauh lebih serius di banding Yorouichi. Dan aku pun menunggu yang lainnya datang. Tak ada lagi Shinji Hirako dan Rujouru Otoribashi—Rose, yang ada tinggal Shunsui Kyouraku, Juushiro Ukitake, dan Retsu Unohana yang datang bersama. Teman lama yang sangat akrab, bukan? Selalu saja bersama.

Dan sepuluh menit kemudian, rapat pun dimulai. Kegiatan yang sebenarnya membosankan bagi siapa pun. Duh, kalau tak ada hal penting yang dibicarakan, sebenarnya aku lebih suka duduk di kursiku sambil menggunakan alat pijat untuk punggungku.

Tak ada yang berubah. Wajah serius yang memperhatikanku, dan kepercayaan penuh untukku. Kupu-kupu yang berjalan bersamaku. Satu persatu dari mereka datang, dan satu persatu dari mereka pergi. Tak ada yang lebih berharga daripada yang mereka beri padaku. Penghormatan dan kepercayaan untuk selalu bersama.

* * *

Dan apa kau ingin tahu kupu-kupu lain yang sayapnya mirip? Mari kita tengok ke divisi delapan. Fukutaichou Shunsui yang baru—Nanao Ise. Wajahnya selalu serius dan tak jauh berbeda dengan Lisa. Tapi, tahukah bahwa ia pernah menangis tersedu-sedu ketika taichounya terluka parah? Ya, hal sama juga pernah dilakukan Lisa. Padahal keduanya tak ada hubungan darah.

Lalu, kupu-kupu kasmaran? Ahh, pikiranku seratus tahun itu sebenarnya memang tidak seratus persen gosip, kok? Tuh, instingku benar. Sesekali pemandangan indah taichou divisi tiga belas dan divisi empat sedang menautkan jari-jari mereka—bergandengan, bukanlah hal aneh lagi. Shunsui paling sering memergoki mereka berdua.

Pengganti Shinji dan Hiyori yang selalu bertengkar pun ada. Shinigami daiko—Ichigo Kurosaki—yang sering bertandang ke Soul Society tidak mungkin melewati harinya tanpa bertengkar dengan Rukia Kuchiki. Oh, sungguh pasangan unik.

Sudah kubilang dari awal, kan? Tidak ada perbedaan kontras antara sekarang dengan seratus tahun yang lalu. Mungkin sedikit saja ada. Namun aku percaya, walau insting kupu-kupuku berbeda, tetapi kita tetap menempuh jalan yang sama. Tinggal bagaimana mereka melebarkan sayap dan menjadi kupu-kupu indah.

**.**

**.**

**~O W A R I~**

**.**

**.**

* * *

#curhat : Cha terancam hiatus 6 bulan alias setengah tahun! Habisnya, nilai Kimia Cha merah, dan akhirnya mama mau tarik HP Cha. Aduh, padahal kan Cha nulis fic di HP. Ampuni anakmu, okaa-san. T^T Dan karena nge-down, nulis fic ini jadi sedikit ga konsen di tengah. Apa jadinya membosankan dan coretabalcoret?

Nee, mind to RnR, readers?


End file.
